


An Unexpected Visitor

by SiriusNebulae



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everyone Loves Obi-Wan, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Just a bit!, Kinda time travel?, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi Whump, Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, Protective Qui-Gon Jinn, Qui-Gon loves Obi-Wan as a child, Young Obi-Wan Kenobi, the force is actually an entity?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26254054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriusNebulae/pseuds/SiriusNebulae
Summary: Obi-Wan's body was floating above the councilors, bathed in bright light and eyes blazing a brilliant blue. The voice that echoed from him was not his voice, but instead made of many voices of those dead, lost, and one with the Force. The entity that possessed him had shocked everyone in the room with their first words,"Jedi, I have come with a warning."Or, The Force has much to say to the Jedi, and Obi-Wan has always been closely attuned to the Force.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 18
Kudos: 371





	An Unexpected Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to nanamiuzumaki15240 who suggested this wonderful idea/story and really encouraged me to keep going!   
> Though not exactly a time-travel fic, it's close enough that we both really loved the idea! (I Adore time-travel fics).

Walking into the council chambers, his padawan in tow, Qui-Gon couldn't help the anxiety he felt. Obi-Wan, despite his efforts, was not looking his best. Hopefully the meeting would be short, because Qui-Gon would be taking them both directly to the halls of healing afterward. It was bad. He tried to avoid the Halls at all costs, much to Obi-Wan's dismay (and the council's). 

Obi-Wan was pale, sweating, and almost dazed on his feet. He had not complained their entire walk from the landing pad to the chambers, but Qui-Gon thought that was more due to his lack of energy and confusion. 

Had the mission been too hard? He didn't think so, at least it wasn't harder than their usual. No one had even died this time, not that Qui-Gon anticipated such a thing, but by this point in his life he knew it was common for the missions he was given. They had managed to have a peaceful negotiation between the two factions on the marsh planet they had visited. Qui-Gon had grinned leaving the negotiations, _and you say short negotiations always lead to chaos, Obi-Wan_. Obi-Wan had ducked his head with a smile, muttering under his breath "short for you short _always_ leads to chaos, Master."

No, whatever was going with Obi-Wan wasn't mission related. 

They stood in the center of the room, reporting their mission, and though both he and Obi-Wan were to the point, the council's attention seamed half-hearted at best. Not uncommon when the council has to hear report after report each day, deal with running the temple, and all other Jedi business. But still annoying nonetheless. 

"Is something the matter, Council members?" Qui-Gon at least wanted to know the reason they were barely paying attention to him and his padawan. 

Master Windu looked up from where he was rubbing his temples. "No, our apologies. It is nothing. Please, go on." 

Yoda interrupted before Qui-Gon could resume his report. "Nothing, it is not. In the Force, something is amiss. Pain and confusion, we feel."

Glancing between the two Masters, Qui-Gon tried to feel the Force, to feel if something was wrong. There was nothing he could tell, but then he had never been attuned to the Unifying Force the same way they, and his padawan, were. 

A small whine pulled his attention, and he turned to see Obi-Wan swaying dangerously behind him. He grabbed his arm and leaned Obi-Wan into his side. 

"Padawan, are you alright?" 

Obi-Wan blinked hard. "Master, I-" 

Whatever he had been about to say was lost as his eyes rolled into his head as he passed out. Qui-Gon immediately shifted to take all of Obi-Wan's weight, an arm around his waist and shoulder. 

"Council members, I-" 

All the lights went out. Darkness smothered them, and chaos erupted. Council members immediately began talking and trying to turn their pads on, trying to see if the power outage was temple-wide. The darkness was impenetrable, and though Qui-Gon was worried about his Padawan, a surprise power outage in the temple could be even worse for everyone. If someone had gotten into the building, if this was an attack-

"Calm, everyone will be!" Yoda called forcefully from his seat, presumably. His voice cut through the clamor of council members chattering and attempting to leave. "Children, you are not! Lights, we all have, do we not?" 

Snaps and pops were heard as Masters all pulled out their light sabers, and if not for the worry of his padawan and the darkness, Qui-Gon would almost be disappointed that no one had thought of that first. At least until Mace spoke.

"They don't work. I already tried. Though it shouldn't be, this is an unforeseen event." His voice was flat, not belying the true emotions he felt. (Those you could only tell by looking at his eyes, at the way his emotions came through with looks and glances). 

Slowly, barely noticeable, Qui-Gon began to feel shaking against him.

"Obi-Wan?" 

The shaking, _tremors_ , grew stronger against his side, almost as though Obi-Wan was having a seizure. 

"Kark!" He dropped to his knees immediately and laid Obi-Wan on the ground, trying to keep track of where Obi-Wan's head was while he checked him over with quick, certain hands. "Shit! Mace, I think he's having a seizure!" He leaned over Obi-Wan, trying his best to pull him on his side to the rescue position- not very easy with Obi-Wan's muscles clenching and unclenching spasmodically. 

The sound of Mace hurrying over was loud in the sudden silence, council members holding their breath and straining to listen. His footsteps were quick, and he was almost at Qui-Gon's side before a loud crash was heard. 

"Kark- Mace?"

He tried to look where Mace should be, but no answer came forward. 

"I'll go," Plo Koon's soft voice rang out, accompanied by the sound of him slowly shuffling across the floor. He did not want to accidentally run into any of the three men currently in the dark on the floor. 

Sighing in relief, Qui-Gon turned his attention back to Obi-Wan. 

Who was now... glowing?

"What the..."

A soft white light emanated from Obi-Wan's chest and was slowly getting stronger and stronger. His shaking had stopped, Qui-Gon could see now, but whether him laying still, shining with mysterious light was better, Qui-Gon didn't know. Leaning back, he could only watch as Obi-Wan slowly started to rise into the air. He still looked as though he could be sleeping, his eyes closed and body relaxed, if not for him now hanging meters above everyone.

Qui-Gon took a step back, not looking away from his padawan now shining bright enough to burn his eyes and make tears roll down his face. A hand pressed against his thigh in soft warning; Plo held Mace's head in his lap, slowly wiping the blood from under the Master's nose. Plo, through the force, felt like a comforting weight and solid ground at the same time. He emanated a sense of calm that had Qui-Gon taking a deep breath. 

All around them, various council members were blocking the light from their eyes and glancing between Mace, Plo, Qui-Gon, and Obi-Wan. Yoda came to a stop on Qui-Gon's other side, where he calmly watched the unfolding events. If Qui-Gon could not feel the tension coming from him, he would barely be able to tell Yoda was worried. 

Suddenly Obi-Wan's eyes opened, and a shocking blue color shone from them- his eyes were both hollow and piercing, and Qui-Gon took a step back at the power he saw. Obi-Wan's robes and hair were floating around him, almost as though submerged in water. His gaze traveled around the room, sweeping blue light across his enraptured audience.

"Jedi..." His voice is not his voice, it didn't even sound like one voice at all. No, what came from his mouth sounds like a million people talking at once, voices overlapping and intertwining with one another to form an ephemeral approximation of a voice. 

Gasps sounded across the room. Qui-Gon almost stumbled again at the sound of Tahl's voice coming from his padawan's body. Plo tipped his head slowly, hearing the language of his planet he has long stopped using. Ears pulled back, Yoda blinked back tears at hearing his Master's voice once more. 

"I have come with a warning," continued the entity in Obi-Wan's body. The Force rang out around them, speaking _true._ "The road ahead is muddled and dark, darker than you can imagine. In all your futures, you are not prepared when it arrives, due to both your inaction and the machinations of others. This will be your one warning." 

Yoda bowed deeply, the others following suit quickly. "Honored, are we, to receive you. Listen, we will."

"No." 

The Force changed then, _anger_ taking over. It seemed to almost be reacting to the emotions of this presence, this entity. 

"You do not have the _luxury_ of listening any longer. Now, you must _act_. No more debating, no more careful waiting. Trust in the Force, just as you trust it to guide your saber, direct your feet, comfort you during lonely nights, and teach your younglings. This is not a courtesy. This is not a negotiation. This is immutable and more important than you can grasp."

Silence fell.

The future was dark, they all knew that, but this entity was talking about a future so dark none of them could even imagine. Surely, it could not be so bad. Surely, they would have seen it coming?

The Force seemed calm as the entity settled again- almost as though they were _part of_ the Force. 

"We understand," came a soft reply. Mace was kneeling on the floor next to Plo, blood drying on his pale face, spine straight despite the obvious pain he was in. His conviction was evident, his words grounded in his certainty, where as Yoda was quiet and thoughtful.

"No, you do not." The Force rang _true,_ and Obi-Wan's head tilted slowly to the side, eyes locked on Mace. "But your confidence is amusing." 

Silence surrounded them once more, everyone disquieted with the ominous warning. The Force was agreeing with all that this entity said, the warnings and how ill-prepared they were. Even Mace, who had been so grounded just seconds before, was now frowning slightly. The voices of the long dead, the unknown, and those who became one with the Force did nothing to help settle them.

Qui-Gon stepped forward once more, fighting the instinct to scream at the entity and demand his padawan back. He had the feeling that if he tried, he would not even come _close_ to succeeding. No, all he could do was wait with clenched fists and hope that when the entity was done, Obi-Wan was unhurt. 

"Listen carefully," Obi-Wan made eye contact with everyone, the blue light shining across their faces intensely. He began to tremble softly, barely noticeable to anyone but Qui-Gon Jinn, who was watching his padawan like a hawk. "The Sith are quickly increasing in number and power, and the Jedi are decreasing just as fast. The threads that connect you to others and the p-promises sworn will soon tangle and tie you, strangling all that you do. You are not- not infallible, my Jedi, and your actions and c-concessions will be your downfall." 

Obi-Wan's trembling increased, and his nose began to bleed. The Force around them, Qui-Gon could tell, felt as if it was trapped and fighting to get out. It _hurt_ , to be surrounded by the Force this way. Not as much as watching his padawan being hurt by the entity- nothing would ever hurt more than that. Through watering eyes, he saw that the light shining through Obi-Wan flickered. 

"Wh- what is unrelated are two sides of- the same c-coin." The light began to flicker more, their voices starting and stopping as they fought to stay in Obi-Wan's body. It was painful to watch, painful to be so helpless in this situation. The shaking got worse as the entity fought to give their last messages. "C-coin held in th-the same... hand." 

Yoda's eyes widened almost imperceptibly, his ears going flat as he seemed to understand the distorted message. His deep sadness permeated the Force, adding to the buffeting feelings of chaos and complete _wrongness._

Another long flicker occurred, where Obi-Wan blinked rapidly between blue light and his unfocused eyes. Qui-Gon could barely hold himself back from rushing forward, _that was his **Padawan!**_ He needed to _be_ there for him, needed to _fix_ this- 

"Re-remember... the power to d-decide free... freedom and _life_ , is not- not yours to w-wield." Their voice quieted, Obi-Wan's body shaking and seizing in midair, small noises of pain not loud enough to cover the sound of his blood dripping onto the floor below him. "May... you all-all b-be... _one,_ with th-the Force..."

With a final flicker, the light left Obi-Wan's body, the entity suddenly gone. Qui-Gon was already running forward in the dark, arms outstretched to catch his padawan as he fell. He had to trust in the Force to be in the right place to catch his padawan- he had to reach him in time. The darkness was almost as daunting as his complete numbness. Trust in the Force.

He caught Obi-Wan's body, and it was a warm and heavy weight. Qui-Gon fell to his knees gratefully, uncaring of anything except the feeling of his padawan. The lights flickered on as he held Obi-Wan close in his arms. He swiped at the blood covering Obi-Wan's pale face, and he looked almost dead. Force, please let him not be dead.

The lights flickered on as he bent his head to check for a heart beat and breathing. Small, short breaths and a dull heart beat could be heard, and in that moment Qui-Gon had never heard anything better in his life. He held tight to his trembling padawan, reminding himself that he would be okay, that Obi-Wan was safe and would recover. He would make sure of it.

"Obi-Wan?" He whispered. "Can you hear me?" 

There was no response, and he could feel nothing through the Force that wasn't the fear and curiosity of the council members. His own fear was a cloying weight over him. 

"A strong-willed padawan, he has always been." 

Qui-Gon looked up to see Yoda standing in front of him sadly eyeing Obi-Wan's bloodied face. Mace had kneeled down to rest his hands on Obi-Wan, checking him over while ignoring his own blood still drying on his face. His hands slowly ran up and down Obi-Wan's body.

Mace sat back after a minute with a sigh and a small smile. "He'll make a full recovery." 

"Thank you, Mace." Qui-Gon choked out.

Yoda nodded. "Many changes, this brings. Young padawan, many questions he will have. Many answers, we do not." 

Plo joined their small group on the floor, again kneeling next to Mace in silent support. His voice was fond, "We have been blessed, the Force has spoken to us, has shown herself and advised us." 

Surprised noises met his words, many councilors standing up in objection. 

"Surely, Master Plo," began Master Mundi, "you are not suggesting that the Force was the entity that possessed padawan Kenobi."

"Of course not," Plo returned with a small smile, "I'm not suggesting anything. I'm merely telling you. The Force herself is powerful and knowing beyond all our imaginations. Surely, knowing all that can be done by the Force, this is not an outrageous claim?"

Master Mundi was silent, and those councilors who may not have agreed with Master Koon were silent. What other explanation was there? An entity of some kind had possessed a padawan inside the council chamber, had known all about the Jedi and its teachings, and also the future to be- nothing like this had ever happened. If not the Force, what had happened?

"Regardless," Plo said calmly, silently bracing Mace, "we have been given much to think about." 

Mace gave a small sigh. "More meetings and debates, my life knows no bounds." 

_Thwack!_

"Insolent, you are." Yoda grumbled, pulling his gimmer stick back from hitting Mace's side. "Blessed, we are, when warning is not always possible. Much, we have to do, much for the _council_ to do." He shot a glare at Mace, who had the grace to nod respectfully. He turned to Qui-Gon kneeling with Obi-Wan tightly clutched to his chest. 

"And you?"

Qui-Gon took a deep breath, still floored with how weak his padawan looked. "I'll stay with him. I... I- I am guilty in my actions and negligence in regards to my padawan's visions." His voice was firm, a promise to his padawan who could not hear his words. "I will not be this time, I will be there to support him; be the Master _he_ deserves." 

He wiped the small tears from his eyes before glancing up, a steely look in his eyes promising to follow through on his promise. Mace looked at him shrewdly before nodding. He stood up with the help of Plo, who smiled in the Force at him. They began to shuffle back to their seats.

"Make our lineage proud, you do." Came Yoda's soft voice as he hobbled closer. He pushed back a strand of Qiu-Gon's hair with a claw. "A Master like you, he has. Lucky, he is. By the Force, we have been blessed." He grinned and chuckled at his own joke before he too tottered away back to his seat and the commotion of the other councilors.

With one final look at the room around him, so familiar and yet so different after what he had just witnessed, Qui-Gon stood up with Obi-Wan tucked in his arms and exited the chambers quietly. His footsteps echoed as he headed towards the Halls of Healing, yet he paid them no mind, focused solely on the padawan in his arms. 

He was looking up to navigate the corridors when he heard Obi-Wan's dazed voice.

"Master?" Obi-Wan's eyes were bright and unfocused, no longer a brilliant blue in entirety, just his regular blue. He moved closer in Qui-Gon's grasp, laying his head softly against his chest. 

"Shhhh, padawan," Qui-Gon soothed, smiling gently at Obi-Wan. "I've got you. Nothing to worry about, I'll tell you in the Halls." 

"Okay, Master." He closed his eyes again, but not before he grabbed a handful of Qui-Gon's robes. Qui-Gon laughed quietly, remembering how Obi-Wan used to do the same thing as a young initiate, used to comfort himself by grabbing hold of Qui-Gon when he was tired and sick. It was just as adorable to see then as it was now. 

He spotted the doors to the Halls ahead, and knew that everything was going to change, people would need to know what happened, Obi-Wan would have to be closely examined, _he_ would have to be examined. 

But in the quiet moment before all of what was to come, with his padawan safe in his arms and his spine straight with the promise to do better, Qui-Gon would not have changed a single thing, Force or not.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Let me know if you like this fic and want more like it!
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at SiriusNebulae if you ever want to talk or see what I'm up to!


End file.
